CITY SIEGE GUIDE
CITY SIEGE SCHEDULE NOTE: Each legion can only occupy ONE city. Winning both the defense and attack will forfeit one city. Picture1.jpg Picture2.jpg Picture3.jpg Picture4.jpg Picture5.jpg *There are 2 City Sieges each week, starting Mon and Thu. Each Siege lasts 3 days. Days 1 and 2 are to sign up, Day 3 is the Siege phase. *Legion Officers may choose to sign up and choose a city to occupy. *If a city is targeted by more than 2 Legions, the top 2 Legions with most Banners get Siege Rights to attack the city. *There are 2 Siege rounds on Siege day. Each Siege round consists of: City Choice -> Troop Movement -> Battle *To prepare for battle, you assign teams of 3 heroes each (Front, Mid and Rear). Wizards can be in Mid and Rear slots. The main hero doesn't have to be deployed. This happens on the first 12 hours of siege day. *Heroes below more than 5 levels of your main hero can't be deployed. *You can field as many teams as you have heroes that meet the level requirement! *Each team can win a maximum of 2 times. Their HP is carried through each battle they fight. *Remember to always assign your teams and DISPATCH your team to the city you want to attack or defend. The game will not auto assign and place your teams in the city. CITY WALLS *Legion members can repair held city walls or damage invaded city walls via Siege Dailies. *City wall HP affects defending Hero stat bonuses; the lower the HP, the higher the penalty. *Wall HP is 1000 when a city is first occupied. If the incumbent Legion successfully defends the 1st battle round, the city's wall HP is reduced by 500. *If the city is vacant - there is a 30 team AI garrison. Their levels depend on the value of the city. Weakest cities have level 40 defenders. REWARDS *City Occupation: *Invade and hold cities to gain constant rewards. *The 1st wave of cities is available 7 days after a server launches. All cities are released gradually within 21 days of a server launch. *City rewards are regularly updated. Keep a look out for the latest loot! CITY BONUSES Siege Shop *Storm cities for Siege Pts and trade them in for awesome stuff at the Siege Shop. *Get Dragoon and Imperion Fate Gear, and even the powerful Imperion himself! City Siege Tips Win by numbers City siege is one by having more teams remaining when the battle ends. Thus a weaker legion with more teams can easily beat a stronger legion with less teams. For example a stronger legion with 30 teams will lose against a weaker legion with 61 teams. This is because even if the stronger legion wins all battles - they can only beat up to 60 teams (1 team can win a maximum of 2 times). So the weaker legion can still win since they have one more team. Check Sign-ups Check the city you're legion is attack and what other players have signed up for it. If the city is occupied, check if the team holding the city have signed up for other cities. Usually teams will favor attack so you may attack a city against a stronger legion if you know they will be aiming for another city. Category:Legion